Ranks
Characters have 10 achievable Ranks with each having a name. Your Rank is determined by your in-game skill rating, which is a measure of your performance in combat against other players. The 10 ranks achievable in Fury are listed below. All characters start out as Reborn (except Chosen), and their rank will automatically be updated once per hour to reflect changes in skill rating over time. The highest and most prestigious rank attainable is currently Eternal. The entire player population will determine how many of each rank are available to be populated at any time. Ranks Age of the Chosen Fury has updated the player accounts available to include a new free-to-play account. These players are titled 'Chosen' and they cannot achieve higher rank titles, they will always be titled Chosen. They will, however, be matched against players of similar skill level through the ranking system, they will simply not be branded with the appropriate rank title. (For more information regarding Age of the Chosen see: Age of the Chosen.) How is Rank Title Determined Mephistu explained this determination very clearly on the official forums. This is his explanation. Simple Answer Your rank title is based on your highest stable skill rating. This value is derived from wins and losses and the skill ratings of who you won or lost against. Depending on gametype and consistency of performance, it may take between 10 and 100 matches to properly stabilise, however 10 matches should provide a good indication of your real skill. Detailed Answer Every player has a different skill rating for each combination of primary archetype and gametype. That is, you have a separate skill rating for Elimination Healer, Elimination Oracle and Vortex Healer for example. Each avatar may have up to 32 independent skill ratings (eight archetypes times four gametypes). The system uses the average rating obtained in other archetypes and gametypes as a starting point when you change archetype or gametype to one you haven't played before. Of these 32 ratings, the highest stable rating is used to determine the rank title. What does 'stable' mean with regard to ratings? The Glicko-2 rating system records three values for each rating: Skill Rating - The actual skill rating of the player Rating Deviation - A measure of how certain the system is of the Skill Rating Volatility - A measure of how consistent is the player's current performance The actual value used to determine the rank title is the rating that is the highest and most certain (stable). This is evaluated as the Skill Rating minus twice the Rating Deviation. Statistically, the system is 97.5% certain that your real Skill Rating is above this number. As you play more matches, your skill rating shifts to an appropriate value and your deviation shrinks to indicate the system's confidence in that rating. For example, you have a skill rating of 500 with a deviation of 150 - resulting in an adjusted rating of 500 - 2 * 150 = 200. After a lost match, your rating drops to 450 but your deviation also falls to, say, 100. Your adjusted rating used to determine your title is now 450 - 2 * 100 = 250. Your adjusted rating may rise even through a loss. If that had been a win instead, the rating might increase to 550 but the deviation still drops to 100 giving an adjusted rating of 350 - a significant increase over the original 200. A rating is considered very stable if the deviation parameter is less than 15. Blood Bath - Training Grounds Rank Cap The maximum rank achievable through the game type Blood Bath - Training Grounds is Adept. In order to achieve a rank higher than Adept a player must participate in game types other than Blood Bath - Training Grounds. Category:Gameplay Category:Stub